Desperate Acts of Revenge
by FracturedPhoenix
Summary: What started out as a way to teach Sunstreaker a lesson about his femme-using ways, turns into something that Stormfire hadn't counted on happening. Falling in love with the Twins is the least of her worries when an unknown person wants her life ruined.


**Author's Note: Unfortunately, and much to my dismay, I do not own Sunstreaker and Sideswipe…Yet ******** However, Stormfire is my original character and I would like it if anyone would like to use her in a story of their own, please ask permission first. Secondly, I would like to thank Raven06, a personal friend of mine, for her help with this story! ******

Stormfire walked into the control room of the Autobot's Command Center that squarely inside the base that the United States government had built just for them, not too far from Mission City, where the infamous fight had taken place over ten years ago between Prime and Megatron, when both the Autobots and the Decepticons came to Earth in search of the now destroyed All-Spark. Her sparkling silver and pink form sparkled in the sunlight, having recently been washed to a shining perfection. She had just gotten up from recharge not to long ago, and the first thing that she did, was go and take care of her personal needs, before getting her morning ration of energon.

Everyone else, except for a few other of her fellow comrades were in recharge, including her leading mech, Sunstreaker. He had finally gone to sleep after the two of them had a rough night of arguing, which ended in Storm getting slapped across the faceplate, which after what she had done, she couldn't say that she blamed him for reacting like that. In fact, part of her was happy that all she had managed to get was one slap. By her standards, Sunstreaker had taken things very, very well.

She had done her best to polish out the dent there and hoped that no one else would notice. She was on watch with Sunstreaker's twin brother, Sideswipe this morning and she was looking forward to the break from her mech. He had caught on to her little game last night, not that it was entirely a game. It had started out that way, but it definitely wasn't that way right now. In fact, it was far from it. Her emotions were definitely involved, and contrary to what she made her friends believe, she was definitely in love.

He had been nothing short of perfect to her. Despite the impression he made on everyone else, he was nothing but an attentive and generous lover and friend to her. He had been nothing but that in the nine Earth months that they had been together as a couple. Some people even thought that it was funny how someone that was so vain, such as Sunstreaker, could love someone other than himself. Well, it seemed as if they were definitely wrong about things, being that Sunstreaker and Stormfire had the role of the Autobot's poster couple filled.

Still, her friends would not let her back out of the task that she was given. She had hinted at such before, and they wouldn't have any of it. In fact, even after last night, when it was obvious that Sunstreaker had figured out that they were planning on teaching him the error of his ways of being a ladies man, as the humans called it, her friends still hadn't given up. That was why they had told her to meet with them early this morning, where they went over the details for what they termed to be Plan B. Plan B was simple. When things on Sunstreaker's end didn't work out, all they had to do was turn to his twin brother Sideswipe, and work from that angle. Relentless glitches, Stormfire thought to herself irritably.

She didn't want to go through with this, but she knew that she had to. It was bad enough to mess with one of the mechs that held her love and affections, but doing the same thing to the other, was in her processor, just plain cruel. Her so-called friends had thought about this as well, and came up with some suitable alternatives to Storm not going through with what they wanted her to do. They had threatened to expose her to the entire crew, even though she was not the only one involved in this little scheme.

Speaking of the deadly assassin, Sideswipe was sitting in a chair in the control room staring at the numerous screens in a bored fashion. It had been a long day and he was dying for a recharge. However, Prowl didn't take his prank of gluing his aft to his chair very well, thus he had double shift. Sighing, he rubbed his blue optics tiredly and stretched his back. Hearing the door hiss open he leaned his head back and saw that it was his favorite femme walking. Not hesitating with his greeting, he gave her his trademark thousand-watt smile. "How's my favorite femme?" He asked cheerfully, so glad that Prowl hadn't stuck him with RedAlert.

"Tired," she said pouting at him. "Long night," she said sighing as she sat down in the chair next to him at the control center. That was all she was going to say on the subject tonight though. She figured that she could still get around having to get Sideswipe involved in this whole mess. Sideswipe didn't need to know about his brother's anger issues, she would tell them, and convince them that it was because he didn't want to involve himself in those things, he wouldn't be getting involved with it. However, the other thing that she had to worry about was what she would do when Sunny inevitably opened up to Sideswipe about her deception. It was then that it dawned on her that no matter what she did, she was screwed. Sides would find out either way, if not from her friends, then from Sunstreaker.

Her spark started to pulse rapidly, and she tried to calm her processor as thousands of different outcomes flittered through her computing units of what would happen when things crashed and burned. Sadly enough, none of said outcomes were good. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she tried to focus on the task at hand, and none to soon, because as soon as she brought herself back to the presence Sideswipe started speaking to her.

"Awwwwww," the red terror said leaning on the silver and pink femme. "Don't worry, sweetspark… I'll make sure to keep you awake." He said that with a wicked gleam to his playful optics and Stormfire knew she was in trouble then. However, before she could say or do anything, Sides was tickling her side armor wildly.

"Sides!" StormFire yelped, and arched her body against his to get away from his wandering digits. "You evil, evil, mech!" she protested and tried to make a grab for his hands. Without thinking, she straddled his lap, in an effort to capture his hands and stop his onslaught of tickles that she was being subjected to.

The Red Warrior didn't even notice and when Storm was in his lap he simply smiled and rubbed his nose against hers as he grinned broadly. "Awake now?" He asked, smile still plastered across his face.

"Yes," she murmured, smiling at him. Looking at his face, she took in the handsomeness that was Sideswipe. He was the mirror image of his brother, except for the red coloring. Her hands came up slowly, reached to his face, stroking his cheek, much like she had done with Sunny so many times before.

Sides' smile slowly fell when he saw the far off look in Storm's optics. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, knitting his optics ridges together.

Oh god, she thought to herself. This was what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want him asking if things were okay, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to effectively lie to him for long. But then again, she reminded herself miserably, she was going to be lying to him no matter what. Oh, how she hated herself for the situation that she had gotten into right now.

When she heard Sideswipe saying her name again, it cause her to immediately snap out of her thoughts, she shake her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said forcing her smile to her face. She turned and started to get herself off of his lap, acutely aware of the intimate position they were in. If someone were to walk in right now, well, she didn't want to think of the unwanted attention she would receive from this incident.


End file.
